


Chairman Meow and Clary

by superfandomqueen



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Malec, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Human AU, “I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all I came to apologize and second of all, can I have him back, please?” Source unknown.





	Chairman Meow and Clary

Magnus sighed, his cat Chairman Meow had made Magnus’ neighbor’s flat, his second home. Magnus first discovered the fact a week before, now every time the cat is gone, he is at his second home. Of course, Chairman Meow disappeared and Magnus is waiting in front of his neighbor’s door.

The door swung open to show a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes, he was a few inches taller than Magnus, but damn, Magnus took in appreciative look. The man wore only gray sweatpants and black Crocs, his six pack was on full display, something Magnus was nearly thankful for.

“Yes?” The man asked, coming to his senses as he had also gotten distracted by his attractive neighbor.

Startled, Magnus jerked. “Oh yeah, uh right. I recently found out that my cat, Chairman Meow, has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all I came to apologize and second of all, can I have him back, please?”

The man looked amused for a second, pausing to think. “Sure-“ He grinned. “But only if you go out on a date with me.”

Magnus gapped, which was unlike him, he was a fashion designer damn it! One of the best, so what if his hot neighbor was -Alec Lightwood, one of the finest businessmen from the Institute- was asking him out. Alec looked at him almost worried, Magnus hadn’t said a word.

Gulping, Magnus accepted, “I’d love a date.”

Alec grinned at him. “Splendid! Five o’clock tonight?”

“I might be available then.”

Just then Chairman Meow came strolling down the hallway, Magnus couldn’t help but feel disappointed, he wouldn’t get to see the inside of Alec’s apartment.

. . . . .

 

Magnus fixed his navy blue velvet suit and adjusted his orange and pink camo scarf. Magnus had never felt this nervous since high school. And those were years he did not want to think of.

Chairman Meow shoved his food around just as the doorbell rang, Magnus looked at his cat. Chairman Meow was acting odd and usually when he did that something happened, usually not a good thing. Magnus doubted accepting Alec’s offer was a good idea for the 16th time that day.

The doorbell rang again, Magnus sighed as he made his way to the door. Pulling it open, it showed Alec dressed in a black suit and tie. Magnus raised an eyebrow, receiving one in return.

“You-“ Alec took in a deep breath. “Look amazing, Magnus.”

“As do you, Alexander.” Magnus wasn’t even sure why he had called him Alexander. Something seemed to flicker in Alec’s eyes, similar to recognition, but surely-

 _Surely, Alec wouldn’t remember the theater nerd from high school that had been mooning over him and had kissed him on one or two occasions….surely_ , Magnus though, even though there was a part of him that hoped he had.

“Shall we head off then?” Alec offered his arm. Stepping out of the apartment, locking it, Magnus gingerly took it.

. . . . .

Everything was going wonderful until Camille showed up, with her smirk and charm. Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Being around her brought up memories he didn’t need to be reminded of,

“Well, would you look at it? Magnus Bane, the theater geek who had a crush on the archery team captain, here with the archery team captain, Alec Lightwood.” She let out a cackle. “Incredible.”

Alec stared at Magnus, he knew that Magnus was familiar to him. Other than seeing him around their apartment building, Alec hadn’t actually thought it was the adorable theater nerd from high school. Alec hadn’t come out then, he was still processing his sexuality and Magnus was the only one that bothered to notice. Alec had hurt Magnus with his denial and his need to please his parents. Alec never thought that he would see Magnus again after graduation.

Camille continued talking, bringing up things that Magnus wished he never told her.

Enough was enough for Alec, by the Angel if he was going to let this opportunity to make it up to Magnus for being a jackass and hurting him, if he could. Alec snapped at the woman, getting pissed at how uncomfortable she was making Magnus. “Would you shove off? Magnus could care less about what you have to say, he has better things to concern himself with. Why don’t you find something else to entertain yourself with and staying away from Magnus.”

When Alec looked at Magnus, or rather for, he was gone. The door of the restaurant had just swung closed. Alec bolted through the door, looking both ways, until he managed to spot Magnus. Racing after the man that he had let go the first time.

Weaving through the crowd, Alec caught up to Magnus. He was about to say something, when he spotted a car coming towards them at an alarming rate. Shoving Magnus out of the way was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

. . . . .

 

Chairman Meow had been right, again. Something bad had happened, specifically, Alec was lying in a hospital bed with several broken bones and unconscious. And all because he had pushed Magnus out of the way of a drunk driver.

Jace, Izzy, and Clary came through to where Magnus was sitting beside Alec, holding his hand. Izzy clapped a hand on Jace’s shoulder and stopping him.

“Is that who I think it is?” Izzy asked quietly, glancing at Magnus.

“If you think its Magnus Bane, then yes.” Jace stormed over to Magnus and Magnus stood up, still in shock. Jace punched Magnus, surprising him even more. “Why the hell are you here?”

“Jace!” Izzy chided, grabbing his arm preventing him from punching Magnus again. Jace glared at the man.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Clary asked Magnus. Magnus stared at them.

“Uh, yeah. We were at the restaurant, I left –don’t think he’d actually want me to be there anymore- and then he caught up to me and pushed me out of the way of a drunk driver.” Magnus’  became quiet towards the end.

“What you couldn’t leave him alone, you had to ask him out?! After what you did to him!” Jace’s jaw clenched as his glared intensified.

“I wasn’t the one who asked him out, he asked me out,” Magnus corrected, shaking his head at Jace. “What did I do to Alexander Lightwood? He’s the one that played me.”

Clary looked between Magnus, Jace, and Izzy. “What are you guys talking about?”

“You ditched Alec for that bitch Camille! It took Alec weeks, months to get up the courage to ask you out. Than you went with your ex-girlfriend.”

“Are you guys seriously talking about something that happened in high school right now?” Clary was lost on what they were arguing about.

“Months of trying to ask me out? Is that what you call wanting to make a fool out of me? Taking mw to the dance was all a big joke for him, there was no way Alexander would’ve actually wanted to go out with. He never even showed up to the dance.” Jace was starting to frustrate Magnus. Magnus knew that Alec was never really into him, not then not even now.

“What? You’re the one who ditched him! That is the only time I’ve ever saw Alec cry, he was heartbroken because you played _him_.”

“Who told you that he didn’t want to actually go with you?” Izzy broke in, something was not right.

“Camille showed up and told me.”

“You trust Camille,” Jace scoffed at him. “I never understood why Alec liked you so much, even more now.”

“Jace, shut up. Magnus, why did you believe her?”

“I trusted her then, thinking she wouldn’t lie to me. Plus, it was impossible that someone as incredible, caring, brilliant, beautiful and skilled as Alexander would want to be with me.” Izzy looked at him with sympathy, she knew it was unlike Magnus to do something like that. Especially when she knew he was insecure about someone caring about him. “I trusted him and bared my heart to him, but-“

He was cut off by a groan from the bed. Alec blinked at Magnus, a small smile spreading across his lips.

“Maggie?” Alec let out a small chuckle. “Are you really here?”

Magnus took Alec’s hand again. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Alec’s smile turned to a frown. “I tried to talk to you after the dance, but you would run from the room every time I entered it or ignored me. I wanted to know why you went with Camille, I thought you _like_ _liked_ me.”

“I have _like liked_ you for a very long time, Alexander. I avoided you because I didn’t want to put my heart out again. Opening up has always been hard for me.” Magnus slipped his hand out of Alec’s grip. “I should go.”

Alec looked panicked, grabbing for Magnus’ hand again. “No! Please don’t go! I screwed up last time! I don’t want to screw us up again!”

Magnus kept his hand out of reach, he could feel his will breaking. Even though he knew if he tried stay, Jace would kick him out, so he gave a small shake of the head and backed out of the room.

“But I want to see your eyes, Maggie,” Alec mumbled, near tears. He had been so close to Magnus, almost had him again and now he’s back to where he was before, in tears and wanting Magnus.

. . . . .

 

Alec didn’t talk much when he headed to his apartment. When he entered the flat, he glanced across the hallway to Magnus’ door. Sighing, he limped in with his crutches. Alec told Izzy, Jace, and Clary not to bother coming with him, he could handle himself.

On his couch was Chairman Meow, Alec let out a dry chuckle. The cat still came over.

The doorbell rang, Alec groaned as he limped back to it. Checking the peep-hole, it was Clary. Winging the door open, Alec began, “What do you want?”

Clary entered the apartment. “You need to talk to Magnus. There is some serious confusion over something that had happened in high school and its still hurting the both of you. According to Magnus, Camille told him that you were planning to prank him and that you going out was a joke, but I know that you were in love with him. Well, as in love as a teenager knows how to be. But what’s your side of what had happened? Magnus needs to know this. He’s still in love with you.”

“How would you know that he’s still in love with me? And that Camille lied to him.”

“Jace punched Magnus and then they got into an argument by your bed at the hospital. Also, I know he’s in love with you because of the look he had when looking at you and when speaking of your past relationship. Something in his eyes is like what I get when I talk or look at Isabelle, I know what I’m talking about.” Clary walked into his kitchen and was digging through his fridge. Alec just noticed than that Chairman Meow was glaring at him.

“I need to give Magnus his cat back,” Alec muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow at the cat who looked at her slightly less angry.

Alec picked up the cat and carried him to the door, opening it he saw that Magnus was standing on the other side just about to knock on it.

“Uh, I’m –“

“Here for –“ 

“The cat –“

“Yeah, Chairman Meow.” Alec passed the cat to Magnus, Magnus was about to leave. “Wait –“

“Yes, Alexander?”

Alec bit his lip. “I was hoping we could start and over, maybe another date. I don’t care what had happened in high school. That was years ago, we’ve changed –“

Magnus smiled. “I suppose a date wouldn’t hurt…..maybe we should have a stay-in hang out. Start out as friends first?”

Alec beamed. “I would enjoy that, Magnus.”

Alec observed Magnus’ eyes, he could tell that Magnus was wearing contacts to hide the difference of his eyes. They were actually golden, but right now they looked brown.

“Can I see your eyes?” Alec blinked in shock of what he just asked. Magnus looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

“You already are.”

“True, but I meant the gold ones.” Alec remembered the first time he saw Magnus’ golden eyes, it was something he’d never forget, they are incredible, beautiful. Magnus blushed. “They are beautiful.”

Magnus’ blush grew, as well as the warm feeling in his chest. “How about we hang out tonight?”

“Sure, tonight it is.”

Alec hopped back into his apartment with a smile on his face.

“Okay, we are going to get –“ Clary broke off seeing Alec’s smile. “What happened?”

“Magnus and I are going to hang out.”

Clary squealed. “YES! You actually managed to do it on your own! Thank God! Saves me a headache! When? What are you planning to do?”

Clary rambled and Alec answered her questions, for once he didn’t mind her pushy-ness. He was happy that he managed to get another chance with Magnus.


End file.
